Cursed
by Kii-san
Summary: Kagome stared at the sight before her. Lying on the ground was none other than Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, halfdead and human. Read and find out! Rated M for language and later lemons. SessKag. OOC.


**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.**

**I really like where I see this fanfic going. I haven't had a good idea like this in awhile! So, you'll just have to read it and see what happens! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! I want at least ten reviews before I put up chapter two! Enjoyyyyy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Cursed  
****Letting Go**

This was absolutely _ridiculous. _They had been walking since sunrise and the sun was already setting and they hadn't stopped for a break yet. Sango and Miroku were talking amongst themselves, Kirara on Sango's shoulder, Shippou was sleeping in Kagome's arms and said miko was glaring intensely at Inuyasha's back. She was so _tired. _All she wanted was a nice hot bath and then to snuggle in her nice warm bed. Of course, _that _wasn't going to happen either. Inuyasha was being so stubborn lately and would chase her and drag her back to the group. Then every night he would leave to go see his now alive whore, Kikyou. Why was life so unfair? She huffed slightly and sat down roughly on the ground under the shade of a large tree. Sango and Miroku stopped as well to watch what would happen. Inuyasha seemed to notice no one was following him and turned to look at his five companions.

"Oi! Wench! What are you doing?" he asked, storming back to them, "I didn't say we could stop!"

"Inuyasha, OSUWARI," Kagome then admired the Inuyasha shaped crater in the ground, "I don't care. We've been walking since sunrise and, in case you forgot, Sango, Miroku and I are **human. **So you can shove it up your butt! We're not moving."

A stream of muffled curses was then heard, courtesy of the hanyou in the hole. Kagome rolled her chocolate brown eyes and twisted her hair up into a messy bun. She stood up, Shippou on her shoulder, having woken up when the commotion started.

"Sango-chan, do you want to go to the hot springs with me?" Kagome asked.

"Hai!" Sango smiled and turned to Kirara, "Watch the monk for us, Kirara."

Said fire neko mewed softly and transformed into her larger form, her eyes watching Miroku's every move. Miroku looked at the backs of the retreating females and pouted. Kirara was rather ruthless when it came to her master and Miroku didn't dare try and peek on Sango while Kirara was watching. He glared at Kirara and sat down on the ground with his arms crossed over his chest. Kirara sat down in front of him, her eyes not moving from his form.

"I'm not going anywhere," Miroku said to Kirara.

The fire neko only raised an eyebrow. Miroku huffed and watched as Inuyasha climbed out of his Inuyasha shaped crater. Miroku chuckled slightly and Inuyasha shot him a glare.

_-With Sango and Kagome-_

A splash was heard followed by a high pitched squeal.

"Ah! Kagome-chan!"

"What? It's not like you aren't already wet."

A grin crossed Kagome's features and she splashed Shippou and Sango, who in turn splashed her. She laughed and ducked under the water. When she resurfaced she was attacked by her two companions ruthlessly. She shrieked with laughter and turned her head away and tried to splash them blindly. It was rather nice, being able to have fun with Sango and not have to worry about Inuyasha. It was rather difficult to put up with Inuyasha running off to Kikyou every night. She was beginning to accept he fact that he would never let her go and slowly, she was beginning to let him go.

"Mama, I'm tired," a yawn escaped Shippou's lips.

"Oh honey, lets get you to bed," Kagome giggled and wrapped Shippou up in a towel before she dried herself off and changed into her clothes.

The three walked back to camp. Inuyasha, of course, was no where in sight and Miroku was glaring at Kirara. Sango giggled and kissed Miroku on the check. After Naraku had been defeated and his wind tunnel had disappeared, he professed his undying love for Sango, which she returned. In the process of defeating Naraku, Kagome had to once again, shatter the jewel. So here they were, trying to restore the jewel once more. It was all becoming rather tiring, especially after three years. Kagome sighed and began making dinner for everyone. The ramen was made in less then ten minutes and everyone was eating their food happily. Kagome left some ramen in the pot over the fire for Inuyasha when he returned. Kagome sighed softly and returned to eating her ramen.

"Why do you put up with it Kagome-sama?"

Kagome was startled by Miroku's voice and looked over at him.

"Put up with what Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha always running off to Kikyou," he said it softly.

Kagome smiled, "It doesn't bother me much anymore, Miroku. I know he can't let go of Kikyou. I figured it's time for me to let go of him."

"I'm glad! You deserve to be happy Kagome-chan!" Sango said.

Kagome smiled, "Arigatou, Sango-chan."

"Now ladies, let us retire, I'm sure we'll have a long day ahead of us tomorrow," Miroku said.

Sango and Kagome nodded and said their goodnights. Kagome got out her sleeping bag and set it on the ground. She scooped Shippou up in her arms and settled down in her sleeping bag, hugging Shippou closer to her chest and fell asleep.

The next morning, Kagome woke to the sounds of Inuyasha arguing with Miroku. It was hushed, but Kagome knew they were angry at each other. She quietly got out of her sleeping bag and started to make breakfast. She didn't want to disturb the bickering males. It was hard to even tell what they were arguing about. They weren't using names at all really. She strained her ears to try and figure out what they were saying, but the dull murmur of their voices had stopped. She looked at them and found them both looking at her. She smiled at them.

"Good morning boys! I was just about to make breakfast," she smiled at them, but when they didn't smile back, she began to get worried, "What's going on guys?"

Inuyasha looked at the ground, almost guiltily, "Kikyou—Kikyou is joining the group. I," he paused, "I mated her last night, Kagome."

"Really?" Kagome smiled brightly, "That's exciting, Inuyasha! I'm so happy for you!"

Miroku was the only person that noticed the hurt in her eyes as Kikyou walked out of the forest, sauntering her way towards Inuyasha. She wrapped her arms around him and smirked.

"Congratulations Kikyou, Inuyasha," it was said stiffly, but no one really noticed it.

Kagome forced another smile and returned to making the ramen, adding a little more for Kikyou. Sango woke from the smell of breakfast, along with Shippou and they both looked at Kikyou with questioning eyes. Kagome only shook her head. The rest of the morning carried on as usual. Sango, Miroku and Kagome exchanging looks of disgust from the overly affectionate couple. Soon, they were headed on their way, except Kikyou now rode on Inuyasha's back and Kagome was forced to walk. This was all too much for her to handle. Sure, she was going to let go, but she had just started to let go. She began to lag behind the group, clutching Shippou tight to her chest. When she thought no one would notice, she dashed into the forest. She couldn't handle it. It was all too much. She felt the tears spill from her eyes and Shippou just hugged her tightly. She jumped into the river, to hide her scent from Inuyasha, if he even came after her. Shippou was on her shoulder and she was carrying her yellow bag over her head to keep her things dry. She waded about half a mile downstream before she got out and walked into the forest again. She set her bag on the ground and gathered some wood with Shippou. Over the last three years, her powers had grown immensely and she had learned how to control it. After gathering enough wood for the rest of the day, Kagome placed a barrier around them and started a fire.

"Okaa-san," Shippou said softly, "Why did we leave?"

"Because Inuyasha's a big stupid jerk!" Kagome seethed, "I'm going to go home, but I'm taking you with me, okay, Shippou-chan?"

"Okay!" Shippou beamed widely and snuggled into Kagome's lap.

They rested there for a couple minutes before Kagome masked their scent and they continued walking. She didn't really know where she was going, she was hoping that they were going to make it back to the well soon enough. She didn't want to have to sleep in the forest without Inuyasha's protection. Shippou began to smell the air and Kagome stopped walking and looked at the little fox kit in her arms.

"What is it, Shippou-chan?" she asked.

"I smell blood, okaa-san," Shippou tilted his head back to look at her.

"Which way is it coming from?" Kagome set Shippou down on the ground and the little fox ran off to the left.

Kagome started after Shippou. They were only running for about fifteen minutes when she found Shippou sniffing the form of a person lying on the ground. Kagome gasped softly and walked up to the man. Gently, she turned him over onto his back. She stared at his face for a moment before she jumped back in surprise. Kagome stared at the sight before her. Lying on the ground was none other then Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the western lands, half dead and _human. _

_(A/N- I was going to leave it there as a cliffy, but I can't do it. It's too short.)_

"Is that who I think it is, Shippou-chan?" Kagome's voice was shaking slightly.

"Uh-huh. But, Okaa-san, he's… human," Shippou poked the demon lord.

Kagome kneeled down next to him again and moved some of the matted hair from his face. She couldn't really tell the color of his hair because it was covered in dirt and blood. He still had the markings on his face, which was the only way she knew that it was him. She carefully removed his swords, making sure to wrap her hands in a cloth when she touched Tokenjin. Slowly, she removed his armor and his hakama.

"Shippou, fetch me some wood and fill this with hot water from the hot spring we passed a few minutes ago," Kagome said, handing Shippou a pot.

"Hai!"

Shippou took the pot and dashed off. Kagome got her medical supplies out to clean the wounds. She could now heal wounds with her miko abilities, but she had to clean them first. She grabbed a bowl and some herbs and smashed them together to make a thick paste. Tenderly, she covered each of the wounds with the paste and let it sit until Shippou returned. When he came back, she started a fire and put the pot over the fire to keep the water warm. She wiped the paste off of his body and then cleaned out his wounds with the water. Concentrating hard, she pulled her miko powers into her hands and let her hands hover over Sesshomaru's form. He was wrapped in a soft pink glow for a few minutes before Kagome let her power go, panting heavily.

"How'd you do okaa-san?" Shippou asked.

"I healed the more threatening wounds, but I couldn't heal everything, he's been hurt so bad, Shippou-chan," Kagome said softly, "We have to take him with us. Do you think you can transform into something bigger so you can carry him?"

Shippou thought for a moment, but didn't have time to think of something when they heard a soft mew behind them. They turned to see Kirara sitting on the ground, her large eyes looking up at them. She blinked once before she transformed into her larger form.

"Kirara, you followed us?" Kagome asked.

Kirara only nuzzled Kagome's neck and lowered herself to the ground. Kagome smiled and watched as Shippou jumped up onto Kagome's back. With some difficulty, Kagome managed to get Sesshomaru onto Kirara's and sat behind him. She pet Kirara softly on the neck.

"Take us to the well, Kirara," Kagome said.

Kirara growled and took off into the air. Kagome grinned, they were closer to the well then she thought. They were at the well by sundown. Kagome hugged Kirara tightly to her and pet her on the head.

"Arigatou, Kirara. Let Miroku and Sango know I'm safe and that I went home. I'm sealing the well so Inuyasha can't get through it," Kagome said, "I don't want him hurting Sesshomaru while he's so weak and uh… human."

Kirara nodded and took off into the sky. Kagome groaned under Sesshomaru's weight. She was holding him up, one arm over her shoulders. She motioned to Shippou to jump onto her shoulder and then she jumped into the well. They were surrounded by the soft blue light and they soon touched down on the other side of the well. Kagome looked up at the well and groaned. There was no way in hell she was going to be able to get Sesshomaru up that damned ladder.

"Souta! Souta! Are you up there?" Kagome called, she growled when she got no response, "Shippou, go up the well and into the house and find Souta, okay? Just call his name and when he shows up, tell him I need his help."

"Okay," Shippou nodded and climbed up the well.

Kagome sat down on the ground of the well, Sesshomaru's back propped up against her chest. It was weird, here she was, a whopping five foot four, helping Sesshomaru. He had to be at least six foot two. Kagome soon her rushed footsteps and she saw Souta's face appear over the side of the well.

"Onee-san!" Souta called, "What's wrong?"

"Get down here, I need your help getting Sesshomaru up," Kagome said.

It was difficult, but they got Sesshomaru up out of the well and inside the house. Souta asked no questions until Sesshomaru was sleeping soundly in Kagome's bed. Groaning, the young miko slumped in a chair downstairs and Souta brought her out some hot tea. She smiled and thanked her brother and watched as he sat down across from her. Shippou was already happily sitting in Kagome's lap, sipping at her forgotten tea.

"So, what's going on Kagome?" Souta asked, "Mom's gonna be kind of freaked when she comes home and there's a strange man in your bed."

"First off," Kagome said, "Shippou, this is Souta, my little brother. Souta, this is Shippou, my adopted son."

"Wait, your _son_?" Souta asked.

"Yeah. We found him in the beginning of our journey three years ago and I've become like a mother to him, because his parents were killed and we performed the adopting ritual for demons, so now he's my son," Kagome smiled and ruffled Shippou's hair.

"Okay, and what about the guy in your bed?" Souta asked.

"His name is Sesshomaru," Kagome started, "He's Lord of the Western Lands, a full youkai and Inuyasha's older half-brother. They hate each other, but after we defeated Naraku, we made a truce with him. I ran away from Inuyasha because he mated Kikyou and I found Sesshomaru on the ground, half-dead and for some reason he's human."

Souta stared a Kagome for a minute, "You mean… Inuyasha has a brother?"

"Half-brother," Shippou corrected automatically.

"I'll let you two boys get acquainted, I'm going to check on Sesshomaru," Kagome smiled and walked upstairs.

The two boys looked at each other for a moment before a grin spread on both of their faces and they jumped up and ran outside to run around. Kagome shook her head at them and walked upstairs. She had scrubbed Sesshoumaru's hair clean in the bathroom so now it was clean and soft. She sat down next to the demon lord and started to play with his hair. It was so soft, she loved it. She held up some of his hair to the sun. It was white blonde in color and it shined in the sunlight. She longed to see his eyes. Those cold, golden hues that had captured hers so many times always left her transfixed, and breathless. She was so lost in her own thoughts, that she didn't feel Sesshomaru stir. It was when he spoke that she was brought out of her musings.

"Kagome… what… happened to me?"

Kagome gasped as chocolate brown eyes met ice blue. There was such sadness, and such confusion in his eyes and when he spoke, the fear in his voice damn near broke her heart.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well… Here's the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review! I want at least ten before I put up chapter two! Oh yeah, Japanese. There's not much in this chapter, but in case you don't know what is in it….**

**Japanese in Chapter One**

_Miko- _Priestess.  
_Osuwari- _sit.  
_Hanyou- _half-demon.  
_Chan- _Suffix used for younger friends and female friends.  
_Hai- _Yes.  
_Neko- _Cat.  
_Sama- _Suffix used in respect of those in a higher position then you.  
_Arigatou- _Thank you.  
_Okaa-san- _Mother, mama.  
_Onee-san- _Sister.


End file.
